


Ready, Set, Kiss!

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smitten Keith (Voltron), flirty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance are boyfriends. Nobody knows they are boyfriends. To spice it up while on a trip with their friends, Lance comes up with a game: for the reveal to be a kiss—while tryingnot to be caught. There are fun times ahead, for the winner and loser alike.





	Ready, Set, Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this prompt! Secret relationship with a game to spice it up, featuring some good old, light-hearted competitiveness because Klance are ridiculous. Also plenty of kisses. Please take note of the tags, everything spice is just implied/innuendo! <strike>I was too nervous to rate lower ahaha,,,</strike>
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! (*^▽^*)

_A hot summer, a fancy beach resort, a beautiful boyfriend, and a risky game_. That was Keith’s forecast for the next week.

They’d just entered their shared bedroom, admiring the interior when they put their bags down in front of the closet to unpack later. Minimalist, but the furniture and decor were clearly luxurious—and their bed was king-size with a translucent canopy.

Keith watched as Lance went to sit down on the edge of the mattress.

“These are so _soft_!” He said, giving the sheets an appreciative pat. “Soft and silky, perfect for getting cozy in.”

Keith hummed and walked over to join him, to feel the fabric against his fingertips along with his boyfriend’s hand.

Lance gave him a look, lips curled up. “You’re making camera eyes at me again.”

“What do you expect when my boyfriend is sitting on silky white sheets and talks about _getting cozy_ in there?” Keith deadpanned. “This is a honeymoon setting.”

“Isn’t it a bit early for a honeymoon? We’ve been dating _in secret_, remember?”

“We could be _eloping_ in secret too.” He cupped Lance’s cheek to tilt his face and leaned in—not _quite_ touching, but close enough for his breath to fan right against Lance’s lips. “What better way to end the charade than everyone witnessing our kiss at the altar?”

Lance huffed and closed the distance, himself. He kept the kiss short. “I kind of want a proper ceremony and an actual _proposal_, but a beach wedding is _tempting_.”

Keith chased his lips for another brief kiss. “There’s so many ways this can go. We don’t even need to be _seen_, you know. _Sounds_ would reveal us, too.”

“But where’s the fun if we’re caught right on the first night?” Lance’s voice was balanced, though Keith hadn’t missed the shuddering intake of breath before he spoke.

He pretended to contemplate before he said, “You’re right.” He paused for a kiss, like an emphasis. “The objective _is_ to have a fun game in the spirit of our old friendly rivalry, and get kisses out of it.”

“Exactly. Just fun, playful competition, the thrill of _trying_ to stay sneaky... and even the loser wins because there’s loads of kisses.” Lance leaned in, mimicking the kiss for emphasis.

But Keith didn’t leave it as a peck this time; chasing his lips when he started leaning back, only to break it _just_ when Lance expected their kiss to be deeper. He smirked. “It’s a big win for everyone.”

He could tell Lance was trying to pout for being tricked, though his lips couldn’t stop forming a smile. “Especially _you_ with your fixation on kisses.”

“Heh, can’t deny I love kissing you, though you can’t deny, either. Why else would you come up with _kisses_ as the objective?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you caught me there. But don’t expect me to go easy on you, I want to _win_ this.”

“Right back to you. Even with all the kisses as my prize, I’m not here to _lose_.”

Lance grinned. “That’s the spirit! Both of us fired up means more kisses.”

Keith was itching to have Lance laying back, hold his hands with the silky sheets beneath them while kissing him _really good_ before the game started officially. He could tell from the gleam in his eyes that Lance thought the same, _wanted_ it; his hand already taking Keith’s.

But just when he leaned in to guide Lance backward against the sheets—slowly, _gently_—there was a loud knock on the door.

They both heaved a silent sigh at the unexpected interruption.

From the hallway, Allura’s voice called, “We want to explore the location so that we’ll all know the way around the building and what it offers for us.”

“Sure, we’re right with you,” Keith called back.

Not bothering to let go of Lance’s hand, he stood, guiding him to follow up. They held hands until they were at the door, then he let go to open it for Lance; to walk out looking like they were just two best friends who decided to share a room to save cost. Their true status as _boyfriends_ had been their sweet little secret for the past months.

Allura was barely a step away from the doorway. Keith could tell she was dying to get a look at their room, but he expertly shut the door behind himself without revealing a glance.

“Where’s everyone?” Lance asked.

“Already at the lobby,” Allura replied. “I volunteered to get you while everyone else can go ahead.”

“Well, let’s go join them.”

They started walking, Keith and Lance staying a pace behind her. Keith was longing to hold Lance’s hand, but that always added another level of tricky to the secret relationship game.

Before he could contemplate his options, Lance leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips. Keith huffed a silent breath at his innocent grin.

Oh, he would still get his fair share of _sneaky_ kisses. He was _not_ gonna cave.

The opportunity to strike presented itself later, when Lance was sitting in the waiting area with Pidge. The lounge was quiet, and Lance was seated with his back facing a wall. No one would see him.

He knelt down behind Lance inconspicuously, pretending to retie his shoelaces. He glanced around quickly just to make sure—and kissed Lance’s lower back, right on the sliver of skin showing between the waistband of his pants and where his shirt rode up. Lance shivered the slightest bit, and Keith smirked against his skin before he pulled away to stand, his expression disguised.

Casually, he flopped himself on the bench right next to his boyfriend. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Pidge said, looking up from her phablet. “Just waiting for the others to get back so we can go check out the beach.”

“Right, the beach. We’re not gonna go in the water, are we?”

“Nah, just strolling around to check it out for now,” she replied. “But if there’s anything you wanna bring along, you should go get it from your room.”

“Don’t need my camera right now. You need anything, Lance?”

“No, I’m good.”

Pidge gave them an odd look. “By the way, I took a look at the floor plan, and I couldn’t help but notice you are in a _lover’s suite_.”

“Oh, are we?” Lance made a pretending-to-think face like he only just realized. “Guess I didn’t pay attention when booking the trip.” Keith would _almost_ believe it if he didn’t know that he, in fact, booked the room precisely to have only the one bed to share.

“You could’ve asked staff for a different room, they’re very accommodating.”

“Nah, no need to. We’re good.”

She shrugged. “Alright, if you say so.”

When the others finally joined them, they were ready to head out. Before standing up, Keith casually placed his hand where he’d placed the sneaky kiss just moments ago, rubbing slow circles on the soft skin. He knew Lance liked this and even now, he could tell he was itching to throw his arms around Keith for a kiss right here.

To add on, while everyone was walking ahead and they were trailing behind, he leaned in to press a kiss to Lance’s neck—right below the soft curls—and rubbed another slow circle before finally pulling his hand away. Lance gave him a look, a gleam in his eyes, before he strode forward to the front.

Keith grinned and picked up his pace as well to walk next to Shiro and Adam.

The game was just getting started.

The second day, they all spent the morning exploring the beachside town.

Eventually, Keith and Lance were sitting at a burger joint to have a bite while waiting for the others to meet with them. They shared a large soda with their burger and fries—something they did even before getting together.

Lance said, “You know, we’ve had a _bunch_ of sneaky kisses with that straw. Every time we swap, the one passing the cup over is the kisser.”

“You raise a valid point, sugar,” Keith said. “But _technically_ it doesn’t count because the others aren’t even there to see.”

“Says the one suggesting we should reveal the news by letting them hear us… _you know_.”

“_Mostly_ that was just to tease you, but the point still stands.”

“They aren’t even rooming near us.”

“There are other locations, you know.” Keith raised an eyebrow, giving a lopsided smirk.

He took delight in the blush spreading on Lance’s skin; and caught the fries flying right at his face before they could hit him, chuckling because his boyfriend was just so cute when flustered. He loved teasing Lance—and he knew Lance _loved_ it when he did. If he ever sensed it wasn’t within Lance’s boundaries, he would stop in an instant. Being so well-attuned to his boyfriend’s signals, even the most subtle, in _any_ situation was one of the skills he was most glad for.

Lance huffed, then grinned. “You know, I’ll get back to you for the lobby yesterday—_and_ for just now. Don’t think you’re the only one who can play like this.”

“Heh, I know what you can do. Looking forward to what you got up your sleeves for me, babe.”

“Remember, I’m planning to _win_.”

“So am I.”

Lance just smiled sweetly at him. Oh, the challenge was _on_.

Keith soon had to learn that this game might’ve been his toughest challenge yet—and that he might leave it as the metaphorical loser.

Ever since the burger joint, Lance would not stop tempting him.

Later at night while Keith was out for a sunset run, Lance laid himself in the sheets wearing his silky dressing gown to greet him as the definition of sensual. The next day, he winked playfully at every turn, blowing kisses with his hand, and generally acting like he was at a photoshoot for swimsuits instead of a road trip. Bedtime didn’t look much different than the night before—not that Keith had any complaints.

Now, Lance was sending him teasing text after teasing text from the spa while Keith was _trying_ to have a conversation with his friends. Needless to say, it was hard to keep a straight face when his boyfriend gave him vivid mental images of what they could be doing right now. He had to stick to listening to the others because he couldn’t trust his brain-to-mouth filter to work.

And when Lance came back to join them, a perfect picture of sparkly and rejuvenated and _smelling like the fragrant flowery ointments he had written about moments before_, Keith was not able to stop his eyes from turning camera mode. Lance’s smile was all pleased with himself because he knew _exactly_ what he was doing and the effect he had on his boyfriend. It was a small victory that he still couldn’t keep his face from flushing at the intensity of Keith’s gaze.

As much as he struggled to keep his cool facade and not take Lance back to their room right now, he also wasn’t _complaining_. He loved Lance, all his teasing very much included. He would let him pull these tricks again and again and enjoy every second of it. And Lance knew this—and Keith knew that his boyfriend always sensed when was the right time, the right mood. Just like how he did in turn.

Keith had a feeling the others made their guesses, now at the latest; but he would try to resist ending the game for as long as he still could.

When Keith woke up the next morning, Lance in his arms wearing _his t-shirt_ instead of pajamas, he felt today was the day he was going to cave. The past two days, _last night_, they’d been too much for his already lowered impulse control.

If Lance continued playing the same way, he simply would not be able to _not_ kiss him—which was what Lance wanted when teasing him. And it was what _he_ wanted. The thrill of keeping their relationship secret these past months and their little game here, it had been fun; but Keith longed to kiss Lance anytime, anywhere, no matter if people saw, whether Lance teased him or not, whether _he_ teased Lance or not.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Lance didn’t so much care about winning this game, but wanted to be out in the open just as badly. And because he knew Keith so well, he went right for his weak points: _himself_ and Keith’s impulsiveness. Keith might be the one caving, but Lance hadn’t been subtle _at all_, making it painfully obvious something was going between them, kiss or no kiss.

When Lance stirred in his arms, a soft sigh escaping him, Keith smiled. He shifted so he could press a kiss to the corner of Lance’s lips. “Morning, babe.”

Lance didn’t open his eyes just yet; merely angled his face to catch Keith’s lips in a proper kiss, slow and lazy to reflect the morning hours. Keith wanted to let his hands stray from Lance’s stomach right then. His boyfriend grinned against his lips before he pulled away, his eyes fluttering open.

“Morning, babe,” he mirrored. “_That_ kind of morning?”

Slowly, Keith’s hand wandered up to Lance’s chest as he trailed kisses on Lance’s jaw. “Maybe.”

_It was_.

When they finally got out of bed, they took turns in the shower and left the room separately.

And when Lance joined him at the breakfast buffet, wearing one of Keith’s workout tanks _just_ after he had slept in his shirt, Keith knew.

_Now_ was the time.

He took Lance’s hand and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, right there with everyone else sitting around them.

When they parted, Lance whispered, “I win.”

Keith only smiled at him.

Honestly, they both were winners no matter how you put it. Lance got to feel victorious because his strategy worked, Keith got plenty of amazing mental footage of his boyfriend, and they _both_ got all these fun times.

But needless to say, the others gave them looks, a silent urge to spill the beans already. They didn’t need to be told twice.

“Fun fact,” Lance said. “We’re boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends who love kissing each other,” Keith added. “For a while now.”

Kissing in secret, and now in the open too, anytime, anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
